1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to retail store checkout stands and more specifically to a store checkout stand with a keyboard podium for use with three belt supermarket checkout stations and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior checkout stands used with three belt checkout stations have employed separately mounted stands for the register keyboard used by the checkout person and the customer. In such assemblies, there is often a belt gap of 15"-16" between the primary belt and the two secondary belts which carry the merchandise after it is scanned. As no rail extends across the belt gap, the customer writing stand must be mounted farther away from the cashier than is convenient.
Further disadvantages of such checkout stands include the instability and unwieldiness of the keyboard stands they provide. The manner in which they are mounted, via a small mounting bracket attached to the rail by screws is unstable. The keyboard stand itself is inconvenient as adjustment thereof is difficult. The pivoting mechanism provided must be securely tightened with a wrench in two places in order to meet its function of supporting a keyboard podium. Even then, use of the keyboard causes the wing nuts to become loose from repeated pressure. Adjustment of the pivots is problematic. If both wing nuts are loosened at the same time, as is necessary to move the podium toward the cashier, the support function is compromised. Since adjustment is usually necessary for each cashier, this system is inconvenient.